weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
White
This is the page for the song White and Nerdy. To see other choices, visit the White and Nerdy (disambiguation) page. Song: White & Nerdy Running Time: 2:50 Year: 2006 Album: , Parody of: Ridin' by Chamillionaire ft. Krayzie Bone Genre: Gangsta rap Lyrics: Lyrics Video: Yes :Watch :Making Of Download/Listen: * iTunes ($1.29) Forum: Forum Discussion Page Trivia * The first pair of gangsters in the video are comedians Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele. * All of the extras in the video are fans who entered a contest on Al's Myspace page. * The line "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?" refers to Captains James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard, captains of the USS Enterprise in Star Trek: The Original Series ''and ''Star Trek: The Next Generation respectively, and the fact that much of the fan community is divided over which one was a better captain. * makes a cameo in the music video as the guy that presents Al's action figures. * The video cassette Al receives is a bootleg copy of the Star Wars Holiday Special, which only aired once in 1978 and has never been officially released on video (mainly because it was extremely weird and terrible). * When Al is "playing" , he uses the keyboard, but the actual gameplay of Minesweeper involves the mouse. * His myspace says he has has 27 friends. **Here is the MySpace page used for the song: http://www.myspace.com/whiteandnerdy * *Al is seen in the video vandalizing the Wikipedia page for Atlantic Records, a reference to the fact that they prevented Al from officially releasing "You're Pitiful" (despite the original artist James Blunt's approval). **It is impossible to edit Wikipedia pages the way he did **The Atlantic Records page has been semi-protected since the song became a hit *The blue and orange Dungeons & Dragons dice used in the video come from the 3.5 edition starter set. *The trivia card the unseen player (played by the camera man) holds up while playing Trivial Pursuit reads: **G: In what city is the largest ball of twine built by one man? **E: What's the deal with Lindsey Lohan? I mean, seriously? **H: F.D.R. - was he faking it? **AL: On what page does Harry Potter die in the next book? **SN: What is the melting point of a gorilla's head? **SL: How many Wicket Men are there on a 43-Men Squamish Team? *In the text of the above card, Al had wanted to change the animal in the Science and Nature question from gorilla to gerbil, but the prop guy failed to do so. Al decided to keep it as Gorilla in the interest of time. *Al's love interests in the video are played by fellow accordionist Judy Tenuta and a roll of bubble wrap. *Donny Osmond makes a cameo playing the man dancing behind Al when he is in front of the "all white" background. Al chose him because Donny was "the whitest guy I Al could think of." **Al claims Osmond's moves were entirely improvised, and has posted a video of the unrehearsed first take that they filmed: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=white+and+nerdy+first+take *When Al gets a wedgie, the name on his underwear reads "Alfred", which is Al's full first name. *You cannot be a "champion" at D&D as Dungeons and Dragons is a roleplaying game. External Links *Quicktime Video White and Nerdy